


It's all coming back to me now

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tiene una charla interesante con Sam intentando aclarar qué es eso que le ronda por la cabeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all coming back to me now

 

 

**Título:** [It's all coming back to me now](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8xTZIOAPhs)

**Autora:** Taolee

**Beta:** sin betear

**Fandom:** SPN

**Pairing:** indirectamente, Dean/Castiel

**Personaje secundario:** Sam Winchester

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** ninguno. Séptima temporada. Sin spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** No son míos, no me pertenecen, no cobro nada por escribir esto.

**Resumen:** Dean tiene una charla interesante con Sam intentando aclarar qué es eso que le ronda por la cabeza.

 

 

**BACK TO YOU**

 

 

Dean miró a Sam. Estaban sentados en una hamburguesería de la ciudad. No tenía la mejor pinta del mundo, pero podía valer. Su hermano ya casi estaba terminando su ensalada de tomate y cebolla pero él apenas le había dado dos bocados a su hamburguesa con doble de bacon y queso. 

Sam se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien del todo con Dean. Normalmente se solía comer las hamburguesas de cuatro bocados exactos y todos en menos de cinco minutos. Ahora llevaba casi quince minutos frente a su plato y apenas lo había tocado.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Sam apartó varios papeles a un lado y lo miró.

\- Sí -Dean reaccionó y sonrió trabajosamente intentando hacerle ver que todo iba bien.

\- Van a cerrar pronto y es bastante tarde -le indicó-. Come.

Dean asintió aunque tardó en coger la hamburguesa. Estaba inusualmente callado y eso también era raro en él. Durante la cena solían hablar de algún caso que tuvieran entre manos o planificar los pasos a seguir en uno nuevo, y si por algún casual no tuvieran ninguno, Dean siempre tenía información basura retenida en el cerebro para soltarla cuando sabía que su hermano no podía levantarse de la mesa e irse sin más.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, pagaron y regresaron a la habitación. Sam se sentó a la mesa y encendió el portátil dispuesto a seguir investigando. Dean se sentó a pocos metros de él a los pies de su cama. Iba a quitarse las botas y a tumbarse a ver un poco la tele, pero no llegó a hacer nada de eso. Simplemente se quedó ahí sentado mirando el infinito. Al cabo de un rato y extrañado de que su hermano no hubiera encendido la televisión, Sam se volvió en su silla y lo miró.

\- Dean. ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?

Dean lo miró con el ceño fruncido, como si en su cerebro se estuviera librando una batalla de ideas y pensamientos. 

\- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado en serio?

Sam levantó una ceja porque no se esperaba esa pregunta. De hecho pensaba que su hermano jamás le preguntaría algo así. Dean hablaba de su trabajo, nunca de sus sentimientos.

\- Sí -le respondió sinceramente-. Si Jess no hubiera muerto, posiblemente ahora estaría casado con ella, viviríamos en una casita y tendríamos varios hijos. Supongo, no lo sé. No he querido pensar en ello.

Dean tampoco había querido pensar en ello, pero ahora no podía sacar esa sensación de su cerebro. De todas formas la respuesta de su hermano no le satisfizo del todo.

\- ¿Y alguna vez has estado enamorado de alguien que no debías?

Sam lo miró capturando la mirada de Dean. Ambos tenían en mente a la misma persona, pero sólo Sam pronunció su nombre.

\- Te refieres a Ruby, ¿no?

Dean hizo una mueca casi imperceptible con los hombros y siguió hablando él.

\- Sí. Si esa bruja no te hubiera usado ni te hubiera engañado con lo del apocalipsis... ¿habrías seguido con ella a pesar de ser un demonio?

Sam no sabía qué contestar. Nunca se lo había planteado. Intentó recordar aquellos momentos en los que confiaba en Ruby e intentó imaginarse lo que había dicho Dean. Curiosamente la respuesta le sorprendió.

\- Si Ruby no nos hubiera engañado, posiblemente habría seguido con ella sin importarme lo que ella fuera.

Eso le pareció un dato muy curioso a Dean, porque el cuerpo de Ruby era un mero recipiente. Ese demonio, que podía ser hombre o mujer en su forma original, había elegido el cuerpo de esa pobre infeliz que ya nada podía hacer por su vida. Ruby podía haber sido un camionero de doscientos kilos y cuatro tatuajes antes, sin embargo eligió el cuerpo de esa chica morena y bajita.

Respiró pesadamente pensando en todo eso del recipiente y en la respuesta de su hermano. Sam seguía mirándole sin comprender a qué venía semejante pregunta.

\- ¿Tienes alguna duda más?

Dean quiso cerciorarse de su respuesta.

\- Dices que te hubiera dado igual lo de ser demonio, pero... ¿y si Ruby hubiera estado en otro recipiente?

Que de hecho lo había estado, más concretamente en el cuerpo de una mujer de color de mediana edad y camarera de piso de un motel de carretera.

Sam no tardó en responder.

\- Me hubiera dado igual. Me gustaba su personalidad y lo que me hacía sentir. Aunque ahora no sé si todo eso era también una mentira.

Dean se sintió mal por traer recuerdos dolorosos a la memoria de su hermano, pero la verdad era que necesitaba esa respuesta, y aunque podía parecer lo contrario, había empezado a ver las cosas de otra manera.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Curiosidad.

Fue una respuesta automática, típica de él, que zanjaba cualquier tema, no importaba cuál fuera. Podía sospechar algo, pero con Dean nunca se sabía. Decidió dejar la búsqueda por esa noche y en vistas de que su hermano parecía no querer seguir hablando, Sam apagó el portátil y se tumbó en la cama. Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que vio fue la cama perfectamente hecha de su hermano. Eso era raro porque Dean no había hecho la cama en su vida. Terminó de abrir los ojos parpadeando furiosamente para apartar los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana y lo vio de pie, parado frente a la mesa, guardado sus cosas en la mochila.

\- ¿Qué haces? -la voz de Sam sonó como un ogro. Tuvo que carraspear para seguir hablando-. ¿No has dormido nada?

\- Levanta, Sammy. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Hacía siglos que Dean no lo llamaba así y él no supo cómo tomárselo. No le gustaba especialmente, pero antes de quejarse, quería saber qué tenía su hermano en mente.

Se levantó, fue al baño, se vistió y siguió a Dean hasta el coche.

\- ¿No vamos a desayunar primero? -se quejó, viendo que Dean arrancaba y pasaba de largo la cafetería.

\- Te he comprado algo. Lo tienes en el asiento de atrás.

Sam asintió y no pudo evitar bostezar ruidosamente. Cuando terminó de estirarse, se fijo en que Dean ya había llegado a la carretera principal y giraba hacia el lado contrario donde tenían que ir. Sorprendido, se giró hacia él para preguntarle.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

Dean esbozó una sonrisa antes de responder. Tenía la mirada fija en la carretera y los primeros rayos de sol ya habían empezado a brillar sobre sus pupilas verdes. Levemente se volvió hacia su hermano.

\- Vamos a buscarle -respondió sin dar ningún nombre porque no hacía falta realmente-. Vamos a sacarle de allí.

 

 

FIN

 


End file.
